


Heartbeat Song

by Roselle_Storm



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Day 4 Prompt, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, Lawsan Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sad Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, law's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: Ba-dumpBa-dumpBa-dumpDay 4 Prompt: Heartbeat
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177271
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Heartbeat Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's Day 4 of Lawsan Week! This is a little sad and shorter than my other works but I hope you enjoy it! So the prompt for writing is actually Home in your arms/ Spur of the moment but I was completely blank for that so you get the prompt for the art pieces instead!

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Law pressed his hand firmly over Sanji’s chest, feeling his heart beat under layers of bandages and skin.

_Ba-dump_

The cook had been so close to death again.

_Ba-dump_

Sanji as usual did something so stupidly self-sacrificial and took a kairouseki bullet meant for Luffy straight to his chest.

_Ba-dump_

It was just Sanji’s luck that the bullet had missed all his vital organs, lodging itself into his ribcage which definitely would have hurt like hell.

_Ba-dump_

In fact, the bullet had been so tightly stuck that Law had to use his powers to get it out without damaging the surrounding bone and tissues further.

_Ba-dump_

On top of that, the idiot didn’t even come straight to them to get the bullet out immediately. No! He had to continue fighting **_WITH THE BULLET INSIDE AND BLOOD POURING OUT OF HIM!_**

_Ba-dump_

The idiot already knows his blood type is rare and decided to just staunch the bleeding with some cloth as though the infirmary was not just nearby!

_Ba-dump_

Law sighed, resting his head on the bed, the hand that is not on Sanji’s chest entwined with Sanji’s own fingers. He knew he might have done the same thing if he came across the same problem to protect his crew but… it’s different watching someone you love suffer. He was never good at just waiting around for them to recover.

_Ba-dump_

As a surgeon, he might be able to operate and help them heal but he will never be able to take away his patient’s pain and normally he doesn’t care outside of his crew. Their wounds are the results of their own actions after all. But Sanji is different. He has always been different.

Up until now, Law still has no idea what made Sanji so different. It may be the uncanny resemblance to Cora-san but all Law knows is that Sanji is special to him.

 _Ba-dump_

The rhythm of his heartbeat was so soothing under his fingers, but Law found himself counting them, still afraid that the sound and vibrations might just stop without warning.

_Ba-dump_

He will stay vigilant, sure he will be unable to sleep until Sanji opens those beautiful sapphires and gives him a smile that could rival even the sun. 

But… until then…

_Ba-dump_

He was content to sit here, letting Sanji’s heartbeat soothe his turbulent emotions of a memory playing in his mind. A memory of a different blond in a different time and place, taking a bullet or three to the chest and lying awake; fighting, for a young boy crying without sound to escape.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate you guys!!
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm)  
> [Lawsan Discord](https://discord.gg/P9NPwdBzTrrel=)


End file.
